mi desahogo
by zoroxrobinxchopper123
Summary: cada vez que me sienta mal, colgare un pequeño fic aqui apra simplemente desahogarme, y bueno, normalmente seran tristes o algo asi, pero bueno,
1. Chapter 1

-lo que hare, se supone que no se debe hacer, simplemente, mi vida dependerá de, si ustedes me quieren o no.

Ella corrió a la cocina, tomando un cuchillo de un cajon, sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos, sus compañeros de piso fueron detrás de ella, no entendían bien el por que de lo que quería hacer, siempre fue una chica feliz, sonriente, nunca la habían visto llorar, hasta aquel dia.

Lo que nadie sabia es que las burlas y su pasado la atormentaban, ocultaba el miedo al rechazo, el llanto, las ganas de morir, detrás de una simple sonrisa, que, parecía tan real que, nadie podría deducir que por dentro, se sentía desecha, quería morirse de una vez, despertar de aquel sueño en el que se encontraba, sin saber por que, aquel dia, cuando la empujaron al lodo, cuando le gritaron miles de cosas "gorda" "fea" "horrible" "bulímica" "anoréxica" "loca" "deberías matarte" "nadie te quiere" "eres una zorra" "falsa" "estúpida" "rara" "muerete" "ni tus padres te quieren" "no se por que estas aquí" "puta" "fácil" "emo" "Sucubo" "dafda"

Todo tipo de burlas, golpes emocionales que la destrozaban por dentro, pero, por fuera, intentaba sonreir, ser la típica chica sonriente, que nunca demostraba la tristeza, la escondia, sonreía y se desahogaba por medio de la escritura y dibujos.

en una libreta rosa, decorada con flores y mariposas, dentro, hojas rotas, rayadas, pensamientos extraños, garabatos, al final, escrito estaba lo siguiente:

Hola a quien lea esto.

Mi nombre es Nico Robin, tal vez me conoscas, tal vez no, deberas saber que si lees esto, yo debo estar desangrándome o muerta, pero, si me conoces y eres amigo o amiga mia, por favor, no llores, sonríe y no dejes que nadie te haga sentir inferior, en los momentos en los que escribo esto, me encuentro débil, siento que estoy muerta en vida, mis padres me desconocen, mis amigos me abandonan, la persona que amo… para el soy invisible, para nadie existo, tal vez tenga a personas interesadas en mi, pero, no por mi forma de ser, si no por mi cuerpo, ¡este maldito cuerpo que tanto odio! He intentado de deformarlo varias veces, me corto los brazos, me corto la piernas, incluso el estomago, todos me dicen que estoy gorda, no como para que ellos estén contentos, y si como, lo vomito, no puedo sentirme llena por que me siento una mierda, me siento gorda, siento que se avergüenzan de mi, no salgo de mi casa, y cuando salgo es para algo realmente necesario, primero que nada, tengo que despedirme de mis amigos, de todos y cada uno de ellos, los que intentaron darme fuerzas, pero no, no pueden intentar revivir algo que ya murió, simplemente es imposible, asi que hay van…

Luffy(S): tu, eres mi mejor amigo, siempre me hacias reir, aun cuando estaba destrozada por dentro, todo el tiempo animándome, haciendo tontería y media para hacerme sonreir, se que estaras mal por lo que hare, pero no puedo seguir, tu sabes lo que sufro, y no, simplemente no

Nam(A)i: mi amiga, siempre te contaba de mis amistades, de todo lo que me pasaba, bueno, no de todo, te ocultaba las burlas, los golpes, los abusos, ¿Por qué? Por que te conozco, no quería verte triste, cuando te reías de las demás chicas, no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué? Por que se siente mal que te critiquen sin conocerte.

Usopp: mi gran amigo usopp, el chico mas valiente y fuerte del mundo, me encantan tus formas de ver la vida, pensando siempre en lo positivo, viviendo con miedo, pero, cuando la situación lo requiere, siendo el chico mas valiente del mundo, y, si enrealidad me veias como una amiga, necesitaras toda la valentía del mundo para confrontar mi muerte.

Sanji: primero, quiero que no llores con mi partida, se que gustabas de mi, la verdad eres un gran chico, el mejor del mundo, y algún dia encontraras a la chica perfecta para ti, serán el uno para el otro y vivirán felices (perona )

Franky: mi amigo pervertido, aunque eres un poco raro, eres genial, me enseñaste que la edad no importa para ser feliz y divertido, a pesar de ser ya mayor, siempre te comportaste como un adolescente, y eso es bueno, ¡sigue asi! Seras el mejor de todos, yo lo se.

Brook: mi maestro y gran consejero, además de ser mi psicólogo, intentando ayudarme a controlar mis cortes, mis intentos fallidos, cuando me bebi el blanqueador, cuando intente ahorcarme, cuando intente ahogarme, le pediste a "el" que me salvara, eres una gran persona, y aunque prometi que, tu te irias antes que yo, no pude cumplir mi palabra, lo siento.

Chopper: mi hermanito pequeño, yo, no se como vayas a reaccionar con esto, por que, bueno, yo siempre te decía que esto era malo, y te regañaba cuando hablabas de la muerte, esto es ironico, pero bueno, simplemente, te amo pequeño, y no se, intente ser fuerte por ti, ¡pero no puedo! Simplemente no puedo seguir finjiendo ser feliz cuando no lo soy.

Zoro: por ultimo, zoro, simplemente, te deje a lo último porque, bueno, tu me gustas, al principio pensé que solo era una pequeña atracción, pero no, se convirtió en amor, un amor tan fuerte que no podía ni siquiera verte platicando con alguna chica, no se porque a ti, quisiera saber la respuesta, pero no la tengo y, me confese aquí porque, asi me ahorro la humillación de cuando me rechazes, pero ahora lo sabes ¡siempre me has gustado! Se que no lloraras, casi no hablábamos y tengo entendido que tu me odias.

Los quiero mucho a todos y gracias por esos momentos.

Y ahora estaba hay, sosteniendo el cuchillo filoso en su muñeca, sus amigos enfrente de ella, mirándola, ¿lo haría? Zoro se abrió paso entre los demás.

-no lo hagas Robin, piensa en las personas que te quieren, piensa en tus amigos, piensa en todos nosotros, por favor, no lo hagas, mataras una parte de todos nosotros, anda, dame ese cuchillo y relájate ¿si?

-no zoro, no puedo, simplemente no puedo seguir viviendo con esto, es demasiado para mi, lo siento mucho de verdad.

Robin apretó el cuchillo en su muñeca, haciendo que saliera la sangre en chorros, Luffy intento acercarse a ella, pero, algo lo impidió, una clase de aurora se formo alrededor de robin, eran sus ganas de morir, no los dejaban ayudarla, por dentro robin se arrepentia, comenzó a llorar, miro a zoro, este la miraba preocupado, apretando los puños, los miro a todos los demás, ¿Qué podría hacer? Nada, simplemente nada, dejarse morir, para no ser una carga mas, se recargo en la cocina, cayendo, alrededor de ella un charco de sangre, miro a zoro llorando, y en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa, miro a Luffy, nami, usopp, sanji, chopper, franky, brook, a todos, se dejo caer y cerro los ojos, la aurora se desaparecio y corrieron a su lado, sin decir nada, zoro, la tomo en brazos, todos corrieron a auto, llevándola al doctor, Chopper, apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de robin, intentando contener la hemorragia, pero no había nada que hacer, llegaron al hospital y la internaron rápidamente, unos minutos después el medico les entrego una hoja de papel machadada de sangre, escritos borrosos, apeas leíbles, al terminar la nota, todos soltaron el llanto, zoro se quedo callado, las lagrimas no salían de sus ojos, estaba en un shock, de pronto el medico algo palido los dejo entrar a la habitación, al ver a robin, palida, no tenia color, completamente blanca, zoro la miro, y se tiro ecima del cuerpo interte de robin, llorando y abrasandola gritándole y susurrándole al mismo tiempo.

-eres una estúpida, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo… yo también te amaba… demasiado.

Nami cayo al suelo, llorando y gritándole al cielo por haberle quitado a su amiga, zoro besaba la frente helada de robin, abrasaba su cuerpo, tratando de darle un poco de calor, pero no, no podía, ella había fallecido.


	2. segunda parte :3

-se murio, ¡ella esta muerta! No… no puede… ¡no puede ser!

Susurraba zoro, mirando su cuerpo inerte en la camilla, estaba pálida y fría, el trataba de darle algo de calor, pero era imposible, Luffy se puso detrás de el, intentado separarlo de ella.

-vamos zoro, se fue… debes superarlo.

-no Luffy, no podrá superarlo… ¡no sabes lo que es perder a dos personas de la misma manera!

Luffy no supo que responder, sabia lo difícil que fue para zoro superar la muerte de kuina, cuando la empujaron de las escaleras aquella vez, el golpe en la cabeza, escuchar el sonido de su cuello romperse, y la burlas de las chicas.

-primero kuina, mi acompañante, mejor amiga, era como mi hermana, por culpa de las burlas… de que "no era femenina" que "debía dejar las cosas de hombres", ella quería ser como yo y que participáramos juntos en competencias… pero NO las malditas burlas, ¿Por qué nadie puede ser como quiere sin estar expuesto a la burlas? La sociedad es una mierda, y ahora Robin, ella, ¿Por qué ella?-… tomo la fría mano de ella entre las de el y la acerco a su rostro…- solo quería ser feliz, y yo, me siento horrible por no poder decirle mis sentimientos, por no poder… ¡por no poder decirle que la amaba por lo menos una vez! Soy un maldito estúpido… un tonto, que, nunca pudo decirle, ¿Por qué? Porque soy un cobarde, un cobarde que nunca pudo declarársele… tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho… si le hubiera dicho que gustaba de ella, que la amaba, que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella… tal vez esto no hubiera pasado… y yo la hubiera ayudado a sobrevivir… a ser un poco feliz por lo menos.

Todos se quedaron callados, zoro había callado muchas cosas, y este dia, necesitaba desahogarse, asi que todos salieron de la habitación, dejándolo solo con aquel cuerpo húmedo, con aquel cuerpo mojado, con una venda en la muñeca, los ojos cerrados y una mirada seria, como si solo estuviera dormida y despertaría en cualquier momento, pero no, sabían que eso no sucedería, que ella se había ido para no regresar jamás.

Zoro al notar que salieron de la habitación, ahogo un grito de impotencia, sentía un gran vacío dentro de el, cuando por fin pudo afrontar la muerte de Kuina tuvo que morir la chica que amaba, poco a poco se daba cuenta de que esta vida, no era para el, de que no podría soportar perder a alguien mas ¿Quién faltaba? ¿luffy? Su mejor amigo Luffy ¿Sanji? Aunque se pelearan constantemente se querían mucho ¿nami? Era odiosa, pero aun asi la quería ¿usopp? Cobarde, pero un amigo leal ¿franky? Era un idiota, pervertido y siempre estaba con robin, pero aun asi, un amigo es un amigo ¿brook? Una persona mayor, demasiado sabia para hacer eso, pero nadie termina de conocer a una persona ¿chopper? Aquel pequeño timido que se acababa de quedar sin nadie en este mundo, ¿seria capaz de hacerlo? No quería ni pensarlo ¿Qué haría ahora aquel pequeño? Era demasiado chico para vivir por si mismo.

Se levanto, mirando el cuerpo de robin de nuevo, se acerco poco a poco a ella y le deposito un pequeño beso en la frente, bajando para darle uno mas corto en los labios, después salio de la habitación, con la vista perdida, caminando salio del hospital, siguió su camino, no sabia a donde iba, pero sabia que necesitaba caminar, sin saber por que, llego a un cementerio, entro, era donde estaba Kuina, suspiro y se interno dentro de aquel cementerio.

Llego a su tumba, hace unas semanas que no la visitaba, estaba algo sucia y descuidada, zoro sabia que era el único que la visitaba, había muerto hace apenas un año y medio.

Se sentó a un lado de la lapida, en el suelo, mirando la foto de Kuina, se mordio el labio intentando aguantar el llanto, ¿Qué haría ahora?, no tenia ya por que vivir, su familia vivía al otro lado del mundo, la muerte de su mejor amiga en la cabeza, la chica que amaba… se había suicidado… le había puesto un punto final a su vida. Pego su cabeza al tapizado de loseta, no sabia que hacer, simplemente sentía como su alma poco a poco lo abandonaba, sus ganas de vivir, su todo, tenia amigos, era claro, pero, ellos no podrían sacarlo adelante, tenia que hacer algo con su vida.

Habían pasado unos días, y entre todos, decidieron pagar el funeral de robin.

Al momento de enterrarla, zoro no pudo mas, se tiro al suelo de rodillas, mirando el cajón, notando como lo llenaban de tierra… sin querer solto un grito de dolor, Luffy y sanji se pusieron a su lado, Luffy a la izquierda y sanji a la derecha.

-vamos zoro, se fue, debes entenderlo, ¿crees que le gustaría verte asi? Asi de destrozado, no zoro, ella quiere que seas feliz, que sonrias… ¿entiendes?

-asi es marimo, piensa en Robin-chan, ssi te viera asi, se pondría mal, muy mal sabes que nunca le gusto ver triste a las demás personas, y menos a tu estúpido, ella te amaba, y se que odiaría verte asi.

Zoro se levanto sin decir nada y se fue, pero volvió, en la noche, cuando nadie lo miraba, cuando estaba vacio, cuando podía desahogarse, fue junto con una botella de alcohol y en un pequeño termo, con algo de café.

Se sento a un lado sonriendo, la tierra estaba humeda, zoro se mordio el labio, al recordar el cuepo frio de robin entre sus brazos, tomo el termo y puso en contenido en una pequeña taza, poniéndolo encima de la tumba, el comenzó a tomar de la botella mientras miraba el cielo.

-robin, se que no es buen momento, pero, bueno, yo quería hablar contigo… quería decirte, quería confesarte mis sentimientos ¡decirte que te amo! Que, solo por ti vivo, pero ahora, ahora que te fuiste, yo, ¡no se que voy a hacer sin ti! Te amaba ¿Por qué te fuiste?-… comenzó a llorar…-tu sabes, bueno, no se si supieras, hace tiempo, yo, le dije a una chica que te entregara una carta que yo hize-… miro al cielo sonriendo, mientras le daba un trago al alcohol…- tarde como una semana en escribirla, trate de escribirlo con buena letra, pero sabes que tengo la letra tosca y fea, aun asi, puse mucho empeño en ella, escribiendo al final que nos viéramos en un parque, yo, se la di confiado, y a la tarde, fui a aquel parque, no te vi, debo admitir que eso me partio en dos, pensé que no me querias, trataba de evitarte por que estaba enamorado de ti, y quería olvidar esos sentimientos, creo que… si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, y te hubiera dicho de frente un "te amo" todo esto no hubiera pasado, o por lo menos no te hubiera dejado morir, hace unos días, me entere de que esa carta, nunca se te fue entregada, me puse feliz y quise decirte que salieras conmigo, pero no se, las cosas se complicaro mucho y no me atrevi a decirte nada, pensaba que tenias pareja, siempre estabas tan sonriente y feliz, pero, hace una semana exactamente, te tatuaste un "punto y coma" en la muñeca, no supe que fue y decidi investigar, cuando supe lo que era, cai en un trance ¿Cuántas veces intentaste suicidarte? Yo… no se por que estabas asi robin.

Zoro se quedo callado unos minutos, disfrutando la brisa, sentado, mirando la foto de robin, acabándose la botella, sabia que estaba mal tomar, pero lo necesitaba.

-yo… no se si pueda seguir asi robin, primero Kuina, luego tu ¿Qué mas? No se que pueda pasarme en la vida, no, yo, espero estar pronto contigo Robin.

Tomo la taza de café, el cual se había puesto helado y lo acomodo, prendiendo algunas velas a los lados, acomodando todos los ramos de rosas, y comenzó a caminar hacia casa.

Habian pasado unos meses desde la muerte de Robin, y zoro, el aun no se recuperaba, siempre estaba distraído, su calificaciones en el colegio bajaron, dejo de ir a clases y no salía, un dia no resistio mas, salio de casa, con una simple hoja de papel, camino sin dirección hasta llegar a un edificio, tomo el elevador y subio, hasta la azotea, tomo la hoja y escribió con letra chueca "no puedo mas, lo siento chicos, vieron como luchaba por vivir, pero no, ella, cuando se fue, se llevo con ella mis ganas de vivir, adiós" y después de escribirlo, lo guardo en su camisa y salto, salto al vacio, mientras caia comenzó a reir, al final se estampo en el suelo con una gran sonrisa, de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de la gente, y las lagrimas de los chicos, murió instantáneamente, todos entendieron por que lo hizo, al leer la carta, la guardaron junto a la de robin y lo enterraron a un lado de ella.

Zoro cayo en un suelo rojizo, alrededor estaba repleto de llamas, miro hacia todos los lados, en sus pies aparecieron un par de cadenas rojas, se quedo callado "me lo merezco" pensó mientras caminaba, miro a varias persona construyendo casas y cosas, de la nada escucho una pequeña voz desde arriba, levanto a vista y miro a Kuina, se sorprendio y escucho otra.

-hola, ¿Qué has hecho para morir? Necesito acomodarte en tu parte-…susurro una chica con el rostro agachado y una cadena en la muñeca.

-yo… me suicide-… susurro algo apenado.

-vale… sígueme te llevare a donde perteneces ¿de que forma lo hiciste?

-me avente de un edificio-…suspiro y siguió a la chica, la cual mientras caminaba tropezó con una piedra en llamas, zoro la ayudo a levantarse y al ver su rostro se fue de espaldas.

-¡R... robin! ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

Esta lo miro, era el, se quedo callada, ¿Qué podía hacer? Se levanto e intento correr, pero zoro la tomo del brazo y la abraso con fuerza, robin se quedo sorprendida pero correspondió al abraso con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de zoro.

-z… zoro ¿ es verdad todo lo que me dijiste aquella noche? Yo… lo escuche… ¿es verdad o solo estabas tomado? No se que pensar.

-todo lo que dije aquella noche, fue verdad, fue mi confecion a ti, algo tarde, pero lo hize, pensé que no lo escucharías, que hablaba con la luna.

De pronto, zoro se aserco a robin, quería besarla y ahora que estaban juntos, nada podría separarlos, se fueron acercando poco a poco, pero, de la nada, de la espalda de robin salieron dos cicatrizes, de las cuales salieron un par de alas blancas, su ropa se desvanecio, haciendo que zoro se sonrojara, y de la nada, apareció un vestido largo blanco, de un solo tirante, y una aureola apareció en su cabeza y comenzó a elevarse, alejándose de zoro, el quiso tomarla del brazo pero, algo lo impidió, miro la cadena, aferrándose al suelo.

-¡robin! ¡no te alejes de mi por favor!


End file.
